


Death's Angel

by VesperNights



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNights/pseuds/VesperNights
Summary: Thanatos is miserable. Lonely and an outcast with no genuine friends, he’s a joke to those around him. When the Underworld holds its annual Halloween costume party to announce the launch of the latest Pomegranate technology, Thanatos begrudgingly makes an appearance, where he runs into the lovely flower nymph, Daphne. Taken aback by Daphne’s friendly nature, he is dubious and suspicious about what she could possibly want. It couldn't possibly be him she's interested in, could it?
Relationships: Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	1. Monster Mash

Thanatos ruffled his feathers and snapped the mask on his face.  _ The fucking costume party _ , he thought bitterly. Every year, the Underworld Corp hosted a giant costume party in October to coincide with the release of the newest version of Pomegranate technology to go on the market. This year saw the introduction of the Pomegranate XS Plus, which boasted facial recognition capability across all species. Now any being could unlock their phone simply with their face, thus solving the previous version’s fingerprint snafu, where the touchpad was unable to recognize claws.

Why they all had to dress up in costumes for this, Thanatos never understood. Not only did it have  _ nothing _ to do with technology, but the beings of the Underworld already had wings, and horns, and tails, and one to nine eyes. It was Thanatos’ understanding that mortals donned that kind of garb for  _ their  _ costume parties. 

No, who the Tartarus knew? Thanatos chalked it up to Hades having literally no idea how to have fun. He certainly always looked miserable at any company event. And also at work. And anytime he’d seen Hades outside of work, to be honest. Thanatos wasn’t sure which evil creature was in charge of planning parties for the Underworld, but he was certain that if there was one person who hated them more than he did, it would be the very King himself.

Thanatos suspected he and Hades hated social gatherings for the same reason: they were both social Medusas, parting crowds as beings shrunk away in fear or disgust, never meeting their eyes. It was bad enough to be a Chthonic god--the stigma attached made you an outcast. But to be the God of DEATH? Even immortals wanted nothing to do with death, as though being in Thanatos’ mere presence could somehow rewrite the nature of the gods. Please. Thanatos was nothing more than a glorified messenger boy, collecting souls and bringing them to the Gates of Hades. It’s not even like he was the only one in all the realms who could do his job--Hades contracted that dimwitted kid, Hermes, to do it, too. An  _ Olympian  _ for fates sake. What an insult. 

There was a time, centuries ago, when Thanatos was naive and idyllic, where he thought perhaps he and Hades could bond over their shared stigmas. The God of the Dead and the God of Death certainly had a lot in common. Both were children of Titans, both outcasts, both citizens of the Underworld. But Hades treated Thanatos with disdain, too, like all the rest, enjoying publicly belittling him. Thanatos knew that many of Hades’ actions were borne from the duty of a Chthonic King and God to instill fear in his subjects, to maintain his reputation as a fearsome King of the Underworld. And so Thanatos had tried to emulate that. He, too, attempted to make himself scary, unapproachable, mean, disdainful. He was as miserable as Hades. But at least Hades had respect. 

However, even the least-respected Chthonic god was expected to make an appearance at the Underworld Corp New Product Launch Costume Party. And so here he was, resigned--one drink, and then he could go. 

He breezed past the gorgon taking tickets at the door and walked into the atrium of Tower 2, which had been transformed for the evening into an entertainment venue. Large screens broadcast ads for new products, signage hung from the ceiling directing everyone to the various presentations going on throughout the night, harried ushers hurried by talking low into their headsets. Wait staff were circulating the room with dishes of bite-sized hors d’oeuvres speared with a toothpick, and tiny pastries topped with little dollops of cream. A DJ booth was set up on the far side of the hall, and a large portion of the space was taken up by a dance floor; laser lights of color projecting from the ceiling created moving shapes on the ground. 

And, at the very back, arguably the only reason for coming: the open bar.

Thanatos made a beeline towards it but was stopped short by Cindy from accounting, a pea-green river nymph who was suddenly in his face. “What the fates are you supposed to be?” she chortled, splashing a bit of her drink onto the floor. Thanatos stepped back, to avoid getting it on his shoes. She was already drunk.

“Hello, Cindy,” he said dryly. “Enjoying the party?”

She shrugged, and more of her drink spilled onto the floor. She peered at Thanatos, “I don’t understand your costume.”

“I’m the God of Death...in a mask.” 

Cindy snorted. “Hermes is dressed as a leech!” 

“That seems appropriate,” Thanatos said, scanning the room for Hermes. Sure enough, he was by the DJ booth, wearing a large bug costume and waving his hands in the air like a buffoon. He turned his attention back to Cindy. “What are you supposed to be?” he asked. 

“Me? I’m a Fury! Hello?” She gestured up and down her body, spilling yet more of her drink. It was a wonder she had any left. 

He eyed her leather pants and white crop top. “How is this a Fury?”

“I saw Alecto wearing this last week,” she crowed. 

Thanatos had had quite enough of Cindy from accounting, with her loud mouth and wild gestures that threatened to splash vodka all over his authentic hydra-skin shoes.

“Alright, well, bye Cindy.” He stepped around her and walked off without looking back, on a direct course to the cocktail bar. He gave his order to the daemon mixing the drinks: cranberry and vodka. What Minthe would call his “bitch drink.” Usually, Thanatos and Minthe would hang out at this party together, stand in the back and snark about everyone. Sometimes they’d sneak off and make out, depending on whether Minthe knew she’d see Hades at the party or not. Even when she and Hades were “on again,” it’s not like that stopped her from shoving her tongue down Thanatos’ throat. Thanatos was so miserable and devoid of affection, that he would just let her use him and walk away.

But Minthe wouldn’t be at the party this year, or any year again for that matter. She was fired a month ago. Apparently she was the one who sent Persephone to Tower 4, back when they had that security breach. When Hades found out, he went ballistic. Fired her, kicked her out of the penthouse she lived in, said he’d send her to Tartarus if he ever saw her again. Without Minthe breathing down his neck, Thanatos found himself losing interest in what Helios told him about Persephone’s act of wrath. If it were true, then she was incredibly powerful, and incredibly dangerous. Plus, Hades practically had hearts in his eyes whenever she walked through the door. Thanatos was smarter than to mess with any of that. When your career is death, you learn a thing or two about self-preservation. A powerful goddess that his boss and King was into? No thanks. He wanted no part of it. 

But without Minthe here, that left Thanatos alone in a sea of beings. Around him people danced and drank and laughed. He sipped his bitch drink sourly, trying to suck it down as fast as he could so he could go home and be miserable in private. 

“Thanatos! Hey, Thanatos!” 

He turned at the sound of his name being called, and saw a pink nymph weaving through the crowd toward him, waving at him. It was Daphne, the flower nymph Apollo had brought with them to see Helios. And she was coming towards him, grinning. Thanatos froze, unsure what was going on.

She reached him, a little out of breath. She wore a long white, shimmery, airy dress, thin enough that he could see her pink skin where it clung to her body, but not thin enough that he could see any details.  _ Creep,  _ he chastised himself. Her hair was pinned up, piled on top of her head and adorned throughout with sparkly little flowers that looked like they were made of diamonds. From her pointy ears hung long, dangling earrings, made of white feathers. And on her back…

“Look!” She pointed at herself happily, angling her shoulder. “I have wings, too!” 

Daphne had come to the Underworld dressed as an angel.

“I can’t fly with mine, though I wish!” She laughed a tinkling little laugh and then grabbed his arm. “You have  _ no  _ idea how happy I am to see you.” 

Thanatos felt his heart stop for a moment, and then it began pumping in overtime.

“Huh?” he said eloquently. 

She leaned forward a bit, thinking that he must not have heard her, and placed her hand over her heart. Her other hand still held his arm. He felt it hard to concentrate on anything else. “I’m so relieved that you’re here!” she said to him, louder. “I didn’t think I would know anyone here and I’d just have to stand by myself off to the side of the dance floor, talking to no one!” 

Thanatos stood gaping at her, unsure of what to do. He scanned the room behind her, searching for who was watching this, which being was playing a joke on him. 

Daphne noticed him looking over her. “Oh,” she faltered, “oh, are you here with someone?” She turned and looked around too. Was this it? Was she here to rub it in his face that he was alone?

He cleared his throat and said shortly, “No.”

“Oh.” Daphne smiled a bit, seeming unsure. “I’m not either,” she offered, swinging her arms before clasping them behind her back.

Thanatos had no idea what she wanted with him. He eyed her warily. “What are you doing here?” His question almost sounded accusatory, but Daphne just smiled.

“Oh! I do a lot of modeling for the Pomegranate brand,” she said cheerfully. “See?” She pointed behind him and he turned to see Daphne on a large screen, in a bathing suit, her head tilted back, drinking from a can of Pomegranate Zero. His mouth went dry. He turned back to her and she was smiling sweetly. “My manager is trying to get me in more Pomegranate ads, so he made me come here tonight. He’s around here somewhere,” she waved her arms dramatically. “Schmoozing, I’m sure.” She giggled, which was something she certainly seemed to do a lot.

“This is all kind of a bit much for me,” she continued, gesturing widely. “It’s all very exciting, of course!” she hurried to add. “But I knew I wouldn’t know anyone here, so I told my manager, ‘One drink, and then we can go, right?’” He said yes, but he’s been sipping that drink all night.” She shook her head ruefully, but then brightened, smiling at him again. “But now you’re here!”

Thanatos had no idea what to say, so he just stood there like a dim-witted manticore, staring at her. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. Daphne’s face fell. 

“You...you do  _ remember  _ me, right?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious. 

“Y-y-yes, of c-course,” Thanatos managed to stammer out.  _ Real smooth, asshole. _ “I’m s-sorry, I was just a little surprised to see you here, that’s all.” 

Daphne smiled again and Thanatos felt a weird, fleeting pressure in his chest, gone so quickly he thought perhaps he’d imagined it. He found himself smiling back.

“Would you like to dance?” Daphne asked.

“ _ What?”  _

“Dance. Y’know, move your body to music?” 

Thanatos blinked.

“Come on,” she needled playfully. “You look nearly as miserable as me here. Plus, it would look really good for my image if I’m seen dancing with the God of Death!”

Thanatos choked on his drink. “Um,” he said, in between coughs, “you do know I’m a  _ Chthonic _ god, right?” 

“Yes,” Daphne drew out the word, exasperated and rolling her eyes. “My manager wants me to get more gigs here in the Underworld. Dancing with a god _of the_ _Underworld_ will look really good to potential agencies!” 

Thanatos sincerely doubted her logic. Now he wasn’t so sure she was involved in playing a prank on him; this ditz might actually just be crazy or stupid... or both.

While he mused on this, she groaned, “Ugh! C’mon!” grabbing his arm and dragging him out onto the dance floor. Was this real life? Was a flower goddess really choosing to be seen with him? To  _ dance  _ with him? The feathered wings on her back bobbed up and down as she walked, and they sideswiped several other partygoers. She turned heads everywhere she went. Flower nymphs were rare in any realm, but practically unheard of in the Underworld. 

She brought him to the center of the dance floor and turned to him, grinning. Then she started hopping up and down to the beat, moving her shoulders back and forth a little. The feathered earrings hanging from her nymph ears swaying back and forth, glitter from her outfit falling softly to the floor as she bounced. She was...exceedingly adorable. 

“C’mon!” she encouraged, grabbing his shoulders as she hopped. “Dance!” 

But at that moment, the fast music transitioned into a slow song. All around them, couples wrapped their arms around each other and began swaying. Thanatos felt his face getting hot, and he turned to go, but Daphne grabbed his hand. 

“Oh, come on,” she begged, her eyes wide and twinkling in the lights of the dance floor. “Dance with me!”

“A-alright,” he said softly, and he pulled her to him, his hand on her waist, her hand in his. She rested her other hand on his shoulder, and they began to sway. Thanatos felt the ichor rushing through his body. He swallowed thickly, nervously. Daphne was just looking at him, right into his eyes, which was unnerving. People never looked him in the eyes. She had big, lovely eyes that were kind and earnest. His instinct was to look away. Run away. Should he run away? He was going to run away. 

Daphne blushed a little and she looked away, seeming shy for the first time that evening. He was...so confused. What in the three realms was happening here?

He cleared his throat, wracking his brain for something to say. “So, uh, how do you...how do you like the Underworld?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s so exciting,” she gushed. 

“Really?” Thanatos asked incredulously. Daphne’s eyes widened at that.

“Of course! A big city! There are so many interesting beings here, all kinds, some kinds I’ve never seen before, ever. And all the neon lights are so pretty! I’m so jealous you get to live in a city like this!” 

Thanatos was nonplussed. They continued to sway. The music was a love song by the band, The Muses, about mending broken hearts.  _ And you’ll never know, if you don’t ever try again, so let’s try, let’s try, let’s try,  _ warbled lead singer Calliope. 

“I grew up in the Mortal Realm,” Daphne said quietly, “and it was nothing like this.” Thanatos was so acutely aware of her hand in his. Holding her this close, she smelled like flowers, and her skin was soft like petals. He found the fragrance of her to be intoxicating, her face lovely, but her voice most of all. He liked hearing her talk. It was so easy to just let her outgoing personality carry the conversation. Plus, she politely and tactfully ignored all his stammering and gaping. 

“The Mortal Realm is lovely, don’t get me wrong,” she continued. “Blue skies, and flowers, and rain showers. But I always felt like I was too big for that place, like I was meant for more. Y’know?”

Thanatos really didn’t know. He was born a chthonic god, his mother literal darkness. He knew very little of blue skies and flowers, and even less of a sense of unfulfilled purpose. He was the God of Death. That’s all he was and would ever be. His path was clear. He never considered there could be more to his existence. 

But instead of saying any of that, he just nodded at Daphne’s words, waiting for her to continue telling him her story, her voice melodic, even as she kept it soft. He felt himself pull her almost imperceptibly closer. He wasn’t sure if she noticed. 

“I visited Olympus a year ago and was stopped on the street by a daemon asking me if I wanted to be a model! I was so shocked, I couldn’t believe it. I don’t know if you know this, but he said that flower nymphs are considered very exotic in Olympus.” She blushed a little. Of course Thanatos knew that. They were exotic everywhere. They were  _ the  _ most searched category on PantheonPorn.com, according to Oracle analytics. 

“Well, anyway,” she continued. “I decided, ‘what the fates, I’ll do it!’ And shortly after that, I got booked for the Pomegranate Zero ad. It’s been kind of a whirlwind, but I couldn’t be happier.” She paused, twisting her mouth thoughtfully, as if considering her words, and suddenly Thanatos was utterly enraptured by her lips. He couldn’t look away, even though he was screaming internally at himself to get it together.

“Don’t get me wrong!” Daphne’s voice jolted him out of his creepy reverie. “I miss home, of course. And it’s terrifying to be away from my sisters. But I don’t want to be some random flower nymph. I want people to know my name.” She met his eyes. “I just want to be -”

“Daphne.” Thanatos and Daphne both turned their heads. A centaur was standing next to them. He had shoulder-length dark hair covered by literally the douchiest fedora Thanatos had ever seen. His black shirt was unbuttoned five buttons down. That wasn’t helping his douche factor at all. “Daphne, I’ve arranged a meeting with a representative from Pomegranate Music. They’re booking models for their ads for their new subscription-based platform.”

The centaur looked back and forth from Daphne to Thanatos, and looked impatiently at Daphne. “C’mon, we gotta go. Now.”

Daphne pulled away from Thanatos. His hands hovered in front of him for a moment, as though he had molded them to her, before he let them drop to his sides. 

“Thanatos, this is my manager, Basil. Basil, this is -“ 

Basil interrupted her mid-sentence, nodding at Thanatos. “A Chthonic god, yep, got it, let’s go.”

_ Oh so he’s a  _ massive  _ douche,  _ Thanatos thought. Though it’s not like he was unused to being brushed aside like this, even by lesser beings, who should show a  _ little _ more respect for gods. He should say as much, but he merely pursed his lips in annoyance. 

Daphne looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, I need to go.” And she did look genuinely sorry. 

“O-okay, yes, of course,” he stammered. 

She gave him one last smile, and the centaur, Basil the  _ douchebag,  _ led her away. He still heard what he said lowly, even over the sound of his clip-clopping hooves. 

“You do know that’s the God of  _ Death _ , Daphne. Honestly, what were you thinking?”

Thanatos didn’t hear Daphne’s reply, and he was glad for it, as he stood there alone, in the middle of the dance floor, wishing he’d never come to this stupid party at all. On the floor in front of him was a single white feather, fallen from Daphne's wings. He stepped on it as he left the party, somehow even more miserable than he was when he arrived.


	2. Death and All His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos is annoyed to run into his brother in the Underworld, but pleasantly surprised to run in to a certain pretty flower nymph. A flower nymph who wants to have lunch.

Thanatos had no friends. 

No real ones anyway. He had acquaintances. He had coworkers. He had toxic relationships built on sex and mutual dislike (whether of each other or others). And, of course, he had…

“Hypnos,” Thanatos drawled, entering his office and seeing his desk chair already occupied by his twin brother, the God of Sleep. “What a treat.”

“Hello, brother,” Hypnos grinned, swiveling back and forth in the chair, then doing one full turn for good measure. Hypnos was a dark midnight blue, like their mother, with electric red hair and wings. His skin shimmered like the night sky, and he had a rakish grin and a swagger that Thanatos found insufferably pretentious. He was incredibly handsome; women fawned all over him, his legendary sex life essentially coining the phrase, “to sleep with someone.” Whatever. Thanatos still remembered him shitting his pants in public at an amusement park in Olympus when they were 7-years-old. 

“Why are you here?” Thanatos asked, walking in and setting his bag on his desk. He moved around to the chair and started pushing his brother out of it. But Hypnos pushed back and a small scuffle ensued. “Quit it!” Thanatos griped while Hypnos started poking him. When Thanatos snatched his hand, his brother proceeded to grab his other one and begin slapping him with it. 

“Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself,” Hypnos laughed, smacking Thanatos on the face with his own hand. Thanatos’ wings expanded in anger, knocking over a pen holder on his desk and a stack of papers. Hypnos giggled, putting his hands up in surrender. “Okay!” he laughed. “Touchy, touchy.” He got up out of the chair, and Thanatos quickly sat down in it, straightening the front of his suit stiffly, exceedingly annoyed. 

“ _ Why are you here?”  _ he asked again, his teeth clenched. “And  _ don’t  _ poke me again!” Hypnos dropped his hand that had been reaching towards Thanatos with an extended pointer finger, putting it behind his back.”

“What’s got your panties in a bunch, baby bro?” 

Thanatos glared. “I’m 8  _ seconds _ younger than you, asshole.”

Hypnos grinned. “And what a glorious 8 seconds they were, before you showed up.”

Thanatos said nothing. It was always like this with his brother--the teasing, the needling, the sharp jabs. Thanatos resented the God of Sleep. He certainly got the better end of the deal. Everyone  _ liked  _ sleep. They  _ welcomed  _ it. Sleep replenished, it restored. The mortals sought it after a long day, a peaceful rest for the weary. But death? Well, mortals spent their entire lives trying to outrun it. They feared death and they hated it. Hypnos brought calm and tranquility. Thanatos brought grief. 

Plus, Hypnos had nicer cheekbones than Thanatos and he knew it.

“ _ Anyway,”  _ Hypnos finally said, “I’m here because Mother asked about you. She said she hasn’t seen you in a while, and for some strange reason apparently misses you.” Thanatos glowered. “So, I told her I’d check in on you and encourage you to go visit.”

“So sorry I haven’t had a chance to make it to the edge of the cosmos, I’m a little busy,” he said stiffly. 

“Busy doing what? Literally boring people to death?” 

Thanatos huffed. “Do you realize how many mortals die a day? Someone has to collect them and bring them to the Underworld for judgment and placement. It’s a lot of work. It’s a little more complicated than helping people fall asleep.”

“Yes, going and coming back can be exhausting,” Hypnos deadpanned. “I don’t get it. Just give her an hour of your precious time.”

Thanatos said nothing. He couldn’t explain why he avoided their mother. Nyx. The Titan. Night personified. Maybe he just felt like such a huge disappointment to her, that he didn’t want to face her. It’s pretty bad when you feel like your life is so sad, you can’t even face the darkness. Even if that darkness loves you.

“Well, whatever, I’ll tell Mother that I gave you the message. But, really, Than,” he was serious now, “she misses you. Just...go say hello.” 

Thanatos stood up. “If you’re quite finished, I need to get to a meeting.” He steered his brother out the door and onto the elevator. “My meeting is in Tower 2, so I’ll walk you out.” 

“Ooo,” Hypnos crooned. “Escorted through the Underworld by the God of Death, how did I get so lucky?” They exited the elevator and strode briskly into the lobby.

“Are you ever  _ not  _ a dick -” Thanatos began, but was interrupted by Hypnos stopping short and letting out a low whistle.

“Hello, nymph,” he breathed appreciatively. Thanatos followed his brother’s gaze, and felt his heart stutter. Daphne. Standing in the lobby of Tower 1 in the Underworld was Daphne. What was she doing here?”

“What’s a flower nymph doing in the Underworld?” Hypnos was enchanted, and Thanatos couldn’t really blame him. Daphne wore low-hung jeans and a crop top, baring her midriff. Her hair was long and straight, reaching nearly to her ass, which her jeans hugged like they were painted on to her. Her butt looked like an upside-down heart... _ Gah!  _ Thanatos yelled at himself.  _ Stop being a creep _ .

His brother, however, had no such admonishments for himself. “Hot  _ damn _ , she is  _ fine,”  _ he exulted. “I want to squeeze that ass, mmfh!”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Thanatos said stiffly. “It’s rude and disrespectful.” 

Hypnos gave him an incredulous look and opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment Daphne caught his eye. Her entire face brightened. It was like watching a flower bloom, which is precisely what it felt like in Thanatos’ stomach, to have that smile directed at him. Daphne waved excitedly, and hurried towards him.

“Thanatos!” She stopped in front of them, smiling. “How are you?” 

Thanatos could see out of the corner of his eye that his brother was gaping in surprise. Not only did Thanatos know a beautiful flower nymph, but that flower nymph was happy to see him. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug. He hoped Hypnos choked on it. 

He also hoped he was projecting an air of calm and confidence, because inside, he was definitely running around screaming, and he felt a single bead of sweat drip down his back.

“D-Daphne. Hi. I’m well. How are...how are you? W-what are you doing here?” Not as smooth as he would have liked, but at least he was able to string some words together. Hypnos looked amused. 

“I got that job! You’re looking at the new Brand Ambassador for Pomegranate Music!” She put her hands on her hips in a cute little pose. Thanatos realized he was grinning.

“Wow, that’s - that’s amazing, Daphne. Congratulations.”

“I’m Hypnos, by the way,” his brother stepped in front of him and extended his hand.

“Oh, hello,” Daphne shook his hand politely, but then leaned around him to continue talking to Thanatos. “I have a few meetings to go to this morning, but they said I’d probably be finished by noon. Meet me for lunch in the cafeteria?” She blushed a little, and Thanatos was sure he blushed a  _ lot _ . He wasn’t able to form words so he just nodded. 

“Great!” She grinned. “I better get going, but I’ll see you later! It was nice meeting you, Heplos,” she added, before walking away, her long hair swinging as she went.

Hypnos looked completely dumbfounded, and Thanatos snorted. He’d never seen Hypnos strike out so hard. 

“What...the actual fates was that?” Hypnos’ eyebrows were near his hairline.

“Sorry, Heplos,” Thanatos said cheerfully, “Gotta get going. Can’t be late to my meeting.” 

***

Meetings at Underworld Corp were typically incredibly boring and, frankly, most of what was talked about could just be accomplished over email. But Thanatos was even more antsy and restless in today’s status meeting than usual, his brain able to focus on nothing else but Daphne’s smile. He kept obsessively checking his watch. Noon could not come fast enough. 

Daphne had asked him to lunch. In front of his brother, no less. He couldn’t believe it. He’d spent the entire weekend after the party trying to tell himself he wasn’t thinking about Daphne and her soft skin, her easy smile, her ebullient personality. But of course he was. His fingertips felt like they vibrated for hours with the memory of holding her on the dance floor. They ached to do it again. 

Luckily, the meeting ended around 11:50, and Thanatos darted to the bathroom to freshen up. Examining himself in the mirror, he felt his excitement ebb, replaced by the familiar voice of self-doubt that was his near-constant companion.  _ Why in Gaia’s name would she want to have lunch with me?  _ Was this some sort of publicity stunt? Some kind of joke? He gulped. Was this supposed to be a  _ date? _

_ Stop panicking, idiot,  _ he said to himself.  _ It’s just lunch.  _ He straightened his suit, then took his hair down and swept it back up in a bun, making sure it looked pristine. He ran his fingers absentmindedly across the soft hairs on the back of the head, where he shaved.  _ Am I a douche?  _ he wondered. He didn’t give himself time to form a conclusion on that. Instead, he turned on his heel and headed for the cafeteria. 

***

He arrived at the cafeteria at exactly noon, and Daphne was already there, standing off to the side and fidgeting with her bracelet. Was she...nervous? Thanatos took a deep breath, and walked up to her.

“Daphne, hi,” he said as he approached her.

She brightened. “Thanatos! Hello! Are you ready for lunch?” 

“Very,” he smiled. “And before you say anything else, this is my treat, okay?” 

She smiled shyly and nodded, pressing her lips together in the most adorably bashful way. 

“Come,” he ushered her towards the food line. 

Underworld Corp’s cafeteria offered all kinds of dishes--breakfast, lunch, and dinner, 24 hours a day. Waffle makers stood open next to a line of fresh fruits, yogurts, and cottage cheese. There was an omelet bar, burgers, chicken sandwiches, cheese steaks, salads, pasta, an ice cream machine for soft serve, and plates and plates of single-slice cake in various flavors.

Every iteration of the Pomegranate drink was offered--soda, diet soda, juice, zero calorie--along with giant bottles of water, and several different coffee machines. All self-serve. 

Daphne looked around, wide-eyed, seeming slightly overwhelmed by the options. Thanatos grinned. “So, what are you in the mood for?”

“Well, I’m a vegetarian, so something without meat, for starters.”

“Perfect! That helps to narrow it down.” He winked, and led her over to the fruit bar. Daphne piled her dish high with cantaloupe, honey dew, watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and of course, pomegranate. She included a dollop of yogurt and then grabbed a bottle of water. Thanatos followed her lead, adding the same items to his plate, as well as grabbing a buttery croissant and a Classic Pomegranate. 

Thanatos carried both their plates on a tray, and set it down at the first empty table he saw. He hurried to pull out Daphne’s chair and push it in for her as she sat. He wanted to be as gentlemanly as possible for this gorgeous creature who, for whatever reason, wanted to nibble on strawberries in his presence. 

When they were both seated, Daphne smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears. Thanatos was completely enchanted by the spots of blue on her face and neck. They shimmered like dew on morning grass. 

Daphne and Thanatos began talking at the same time.

“So, Daphne -” 

“So, Thanatos -”

They stopped short, both giggling self-consciously. Thanatos gestured to Daphne, “Please, go first.” He picked up his fork, but didn’t move to spear a single thing on his plate, instead too enthralled with Daphne to pay attention to anything else.

“I was going to say, how was your morning?” She popped a blueberry in her mouth.

“Um, it was...boring,” he said honestly. “Mostly meetings. On Mondays, I don’t start bringing in new souls until late afternoon, typically.” 

Daphne nodded, wide-eyed. “I think it’s so fascinating,” she said. “The whole process, I mean. I haven’t been around too many mortals, so I’ve never seen one die. But I have seen several shades since I’ve been here. So they just...like, live here? I mean, they’re dead but they’re, like... _ dead  _ here? Living their dead lives?”

Thanatos was utterly charmed. He smiled. “I suppose you can say they live an afterlife, yes.”

“An  _ afterlife! _ ” Daphne said, hitting her palm softly to the table. “That is a much better word for what I was trying to say.” She giggled, shaking her head in chagrin. “Definitely better than ‘they live their dead lives.’” 

Thanatos laughed with her. Truth be told, living a dead life is what he felt he had done up until this very moment, here eating lunch with this sweet, silly, endearing, gorgeous flower nymph. After centuries, the God of Death felt... _ alive _ . 

“Well, there are different ‘levels’ of the afterlife, if you will,” he explained. “Some mortals are very good, and some are very, very bad. The bad ones don’t get to walk around and go about their daily afterlives, unlike the shades that you would have seen. Any shades you’d see around this area are probably factory workers.”

“Factory workers?”

He nodded. “Shades who were decent mortals, not  _ great  _ but not  _ terrible,  _ are assigned factory work once they’ve been brought into the Underworld and judged by Hades. I would say probably 60% of shades in the Underworld work in one of Underworld Corp’s factories. Typically building tech, like the Pomegranate phones and computers.”

“What about the other 40%?”

“The  _ really  _ great mortals get to go to Elysium, which is like living in a giant, sunny garden.” Daphne smiled at that. “And, of course, the very worst mortals go to Tartarus.”

Daphne shivered. Everyone knew what Tartarus was. Kronos’ prison, and the eternal punishment for mortals who were truly evil.

They lapsed into silence, Thanatos kicking himself for bringing up the scariest place in all the realms, 10 minutes into lunch.  _ Smooth move, idiot. Nothing impresses a girl quite like talking about giant, tyrant Titans.  _

Luckily, Daphne was blessed with the gift of being able to easily fill any silence. “I was kind of hoping this cafeteria would have authentic Underworld cuisine. I’d love to experience something unique to the Underworld. I read about some of the famous dishes in my guidebook.”

Thanatos tilted his head. “You have a guidebook? To the Underworld?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I do! And it has all kinds of information on all these different places you can go and things you can try! Since I’m going to be staying in the Underworld for awhile, I figured I might as well explore and get to know the place.”

Thanatos hesitated, but then seized the opportunity. “You know... _ I  _ could give you a tour of the Underworld. If...if you want.”

Daphne gasped, hopping in her seat a little in excitement. “ _ Really?  _ Oh, that would be  _ so  _ cool, Thanatos!” She threaded her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. “A chance to be escorted through the Underworld by the God of Death! How did I get so lucky?”

Thanatos was struck by her words. His brother had said the same thing to him only a few hours ago. But Daphne said it like she really meant it, like she really was excited for Thanatos to show her the Underworld. Her tone rang of sincerity, and Thanatos couldn’t help but believe that she was genuine.

“I can, I can sh-show you around after work today, if that works?”

“Sure! I have a few more meetings to go to today, but I should be free around 6-ish.” She held her hand out expectantly, palm up. He simply stared at it. “Give me your phone so I can put my number in,” she prompted.

“Oh! Oh, right.” He handed it over and she quickly tapped in her info, handing it back to him. She put a little flower emoji next to her name in his contacts. 

“Just text me when you’re ready to go. Oh,” she looked at her watch, “I better get going so I’m not late to my next meeting. Thank you so, so much for lunch,” she gushed. “I’m excited for tonight!” She gathered up her things in a hurry, and stood up. She paused, blushing furiously. 

“Um, also...I like your cute little man bun.” She said it all in a rush, before waving, and running off, leaving a shocked and wide-eyed Thanatos alone with his half-eaten croissant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cafeteria is literally my college dining hall (I miss their omelets so much).


	3. The Beginner's Guide to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos takes Daphne on a tour of the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my dear PhantomDingo for being this chapter's much-needed beta. And also for providing support and encouragement, and being an all-around amazing person that we are not worthy to know!

_ Not to be confused with the God of the Dead, the God of  _ DEATH _ is a reaper of souls, not an overseer. He is near 2000 years old, and the son of the titans Nyx and Erebus, and twin brother to Hypnos, the handsome God of Sleep. Unmarried, with no children, Thanatos lives alone. He has a diminutive frame and corpse-gray skin, with -  _

“Give me that!” Thanatos snatched the book from Daphne’s hands as she giggled. They had met outside of Tower 1 in the Underworld, Thanatos having promised to take her on a tour, and she was reading aloud the section of her guidebook that covered the Chthonic gods and other beings of the dark realm. Her voice was teasing amusement, and she put her hands over her mouth to hide her grin at Thanatos’ reaction to his biography, her eyes alight with humor. 

“Who wrote this tripe?” he grumbled, flipping to the cover:  _ The Beginner’s Guide to the Underworld by Gladys Agathangelou: The Definitive Tour Book of the Third Realm, 7th Edition _ . “I’m not  _ diminutive  _ or  _ corpse-skinned _ .” 

Daphne appraised him and he shifted his weight, feeling self-conscious under her gaze. She had changed her outfit since he saw her earlier. Gone were the jeans and crop top, replaced instead with black leggings and thick woolen socks under boots, and a puffy coat zipped all the way up to her chin. Her long hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail, and it made a soft  _ swish  _ sound as it brushed her jacket. Thanatos, in comparison, was still in his stuffy business suit that he’d arrived at work in. He wished he had changed into something more comfortable; Daphne looked so cozy, and he looked like an undertaker. Which he kind of was. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Daphne’s assessment on his frame and color. “No, definitely not,” she declared, deeming him neither diminutive nor corpse-skinned. “I’d say you are graceful. And your skin is, like….” she studied him for a moment longer, “...like, a bright gray!” 

“A bright gray?” Thanatos asked, bemused. “I don’t think such a color exists.  _ Light  _ gray, maybe.” 

“Nope! Definitely  _ bright _ gray. Like a cloud that covers the sun for a moment.” 

Thanatos gaped. Daphne had a way of spinning anything into a positive, it seemed. He’d think she was making fun of him if she didn’t sound so genuine. He was thoroughly perplexed.

She plucked the book back from Thanatos’ hands. “Would you like me to go on?” she purred. “There’s a whole section about you buying stock in laser discs over DVDs.  _ That  _ was certainly a misguided investment.” He tried to maintain a sour and stern expression, but his lips twitched despite himself, and Daphne laughed. 

“I believe you wanted a  _ real  _ tour of the Underworld, Ms. Daphne,” he replied. “I can show you stuff your little guidebook couldn’t even dream up.” Daphne shivered at his tone, which Thanatos was shocked to find was a not unpleasant mix of sultry and teasing. He somehow managed to exude an air of confidence he did not totally feel, and her face was anticipatory in nervous excitement. 

“Yes, please! I got all bundled up for an evening out. It’s so chilly here, but I like it, it’s different. Look!” She huffed a little bit of air and pointed to her breath in the cold. “See?” Thanatos smiled at her glee. She was so...quirky. She made everything seem exciting and fun. He envied her effortless outgoingness and her delightful silliness. He was completely enchanted with her.

She pulled a little tube of chapstick out of her pocket and swiped it over her lips, pressing them together to make sure they were covered in the gloss. It gave a shine to her lovely pink mouth and he could barely focus on anything else. He wrenched his gaze away, desperate to find  _ anything  _ else to look at, but unfortunately his eyes landed next on her chest. Panicking that Daphne had noticed, he clung to the first thing he could think of, blurting, “I like your jacket.” It was just a regular black puffy jacket. He sounded so boring. But better boring than a gawking creep.

Daphne looked down at it like she forgot she was wearing it. “Oh, thank you!” She swished it a little bit, smiling at the sound the friction made. “I bought it in the little gift shop in Tower 2. It’s so warm, it’s a down coat. The satyr who sold it to me said it’s authentic Underworld fashion, because they stuff them with feathers that fall off of your wings when you molt.”

Thanatos looked scandalized, his face twisted in horror. “They most certainly do NOT!” he sputtered. 

Daphne raised her eyebrows and burst out laughing at the look on his face. “Oh my gods, I was just kidding!” She covered her mouth, looking up at Thanatos apologetically. “I’m so sorry! I thought you’d realize I was joking.” Thanatos stood there, arms crossed, stone-faced, letting Daphne get all her giggles out. He didn’t know her that well, but he had a feeling this could go on for a while.

She seemed to be getting it all under control, when she glanced at his stern face once more, and started laughing all over again. She grabbed his arm, panting a little. “I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t laugh, but you should see the look on your face.” 

Despite himself, Thanatos began to laugh, too, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He couldn’t help it. Her good humor and cheer was infectious. He’d never seen someone walk through the world this way. She was so kind and easy-going. Even in the Underworld, where she stuck out like a sore thumb, she never seemed self-conscious. 

“Okay, tour time, let’s go!” She spun around to start walking into the city, away from Tower 1, but Thanatos stopped her.

“Where are you going?”

She turned back, confused, pointing towards the city streets. 

Thanatos grinned, his wings unfurling to their full span. Daphne stepped back in awe, taking his entire form in. He pointed up. “I thought we could take the scenic route.”

Her eyes were wide as saucers. “You mean, like, fly? Through the air?” She sounded trepidatious. 

The corners of his lips turned up in amusement. “No, fly through the ocean.  _ Yes _ , fly through the air. Y’know, with my wings?” He ruffled his feathers a bit.

Daphne looked delighted at his quip, and seemed to relax significantly. “Okay, Mr. Diminutive, that’s enough snark from you.” She stepped towards him, and Thanatos opened his arms for her. She gazed into his eyes, a small smile on her face, as she walked into his embrace. He held her gaze, breathless, his heart attempting to claw its way up his throat. He swallowed thickly. 

“So,” Daphne whispered, “how does this work?”

Thanatos lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist, never breaking eye contact. “Hold on tight.” 

His arms circled her shoulders, pulling her in.

“What? We don’t put a saddle on you?” Her teasing question turned into a shriek as Thanatos catapulted them into the air. She gripped him hard, burying her face in his jacket. He laughed gaily. “You scoundrel!” Daphne shouted, the air whipping her hair all around her. “You didn’t give me any warning!” 

Thanatos grinned down at her in his arms as he continued to gain altitude. “Ms. Daphne,” he called over the sound of the wind around them, “if you close your eyes, you won’t get the full effects of the tour.” He reached the height he wanted, and flew in place, his wings gently beating to keep them floating. Daphne’s face was still pressed into him.

“Hey,” he said gently, “I’ve got you.” He wound his arms tighter around her and squeezed reassuringly. “You are completely safe.” 

She pulled her head away from his chest, but her eyes were scrunched closed. He laughed, “Daphne, open your eyes. Look at the Underworld.”

She opened one eye and peeked at Thanatos. He gave her another squeeze, and she opened her other eye. 

He nodded. “Look.”

And she did. She turned her head, her mouth falling open in wonderment. Below them and all around were hundreds of lights shining in hundreds of windows, neon signs casting a bright glow, illuminating the pavement. Up here, above the city, the sunless realm of the dead seemed suddenly so bright and alive, so full of grace and character. It was...beautiful, Thanatos realized. How had he never seen its beauty before? 

“What do you think?” he asked softly, reverent to her awe.

“It’s incredible,” Daphne breathed. She clutched Thanatos harder as she turned her head. “It’s so ginormous.”

Thanatos laughed. “That it is.” He flew them gently towards Tower 3, landing softly on its roof, holding tight to Daphne as she steadied herself. When he let go, she wobbled slightly, and he rushed to grip her shoulders and keep her from falling. “Whoa! You okay?”

Daphne nodded. “I feel a little floaty,” she laughed, panting slightly. “That was...exhilarating. Look at my hands!” She held them up for inspection and they were trembling slightly. Without thinking, Thanatos gripped them in his, rubbing back and forth to warm them. Daphne didn’t seem to mind. She gazed at him a little slack-jawed. “You get to do that all the time.” It was a statement, not a question. 

“Fly?” He shrugged. “Hah, yeah, I guess I do.” 

“How do you ever do literally anything else? If I had wings, I’d never go back to the ground!” 

“Well, it does get tiring to fly,” he said, arching an eyebrow. “Plus, how would I sleep?”

She waved her hand. “Psh, who needs sleep? Sleep is for suckers.” 

He knew she was just playing, but after his encounter with his stupid twin brother earlier that day, he rather liked the sound of Daphne scoffing at Hypnos’ domain. 

From their vantage point, Thanatos could see all the major landmarks of the Underworld, and began explaining them to Daphne. On top of Tower 3, they were at the epicenter of the city, which spanned outward and all around them to the five boroughs of the third realm - Styx, Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Lethe - one for each river. The edges of the city were kissed by the cosmos, a concrete island in the middle of eternity.

“Where we are right now is in Styx,” Thanatos explained, “which is the capital of the Underworld and the headquarters of Underworld Corp.” He gestured around. “We’re on top of Tower 3 currently, which is the corporate offices for Pomegranate Technology. I’m sure you’ll be seeing a lot of the inside of this building, as a brand ambassador.” 

He turned. “Tower 2 is Shade Regulations - anything that has to do with a post-judgment shade goes through there. Tower 1 is Hades’ office, and the offices of the other Chthonic gods. Plus the accounting department. It’s also the gateway from the Mortal Realm into the Underworld, where all new shades are brought in.

“And, finally,” Thanatos saved the worst for last, “is Tower 4. That’s, uh, that’s Tartarus.” He waved vaguely in the direction of the fourth tower. 

Daphne shivered. “It looks just like all the other towers! How do people not just wander into it by mistake?”

  
Thanatos chuckled. “One cannot simply  _ walk  _ into Tower 4. There are security measures in place.” Though, even as he said it, he remembered Persephone had somehow waltzed in there and caused a big commotion, hence the tree growing out of it. Daphne made no comment on the tree, however, keeping her eyes pointedly away from the location. He couldn’t blame her; Tower 4 imprisoned every heinous being to ever exist. Most people avoided it. A constant undercurrent of doom seeped out from that place, where the undying tyrant Kronos was kept chained. 

He decided to steer her towards the other end of the roof, away from Tower 4, and continued to point out interesting locations in the city, spouting facts. 

He hadn’t really considered it before, but the city was a pretty impressive kingdom. The Underworld was known as the City that Never Dies, which was just a dumb pun of Hades to indicate the endlessness of time there. Most places were open 24 hours. There was no sun to signal the day, and so life in the Underworld was one long, eternal neon night, filled with fun and promise. Some of the oldest beings to ever exist made the Underworld their home, and yet it felt so resoundingly  _ youthful _ . 

Night clubs and bars played loud music and kept a steady flow of alcohol to the university students who commuted from Olympus for a night of partying. There were casinos, theatres, exclusive restaurants. No wonder Daphne was enthralled by the place. For a young, energetic thing like her, it offered the kinds of wild nights that Thanatos had long outgrown.

“This is really incredible, Thanatos, thank you so much for showing me.” She smiled at him. “I’ve never been up so high!”

“Sure you have,” he reminded her. “I think we were up higher than this when we visited Helios.” Daphne’s face fell, and Thanatos elbowed himself internally for bringing up that day, when Thanatos had been a third wheel on Daphne’s date with  _ Apollo _ , to see a traitor titan. Back when he was playing the twisted, petty games of Minthe and Thetis, plotting to destroy a goddess just because they wanted to. He was disgusted with himself.

“I didn’t like that, you know,” Daphne said softly, gazing out towards the bright lights of Atlas Square. “Helios, I mean. I didn’t like seeing him like that.” 

“It’s certainly not a pleasant sight,” Thanatos agreed gently. “Helios is huge and can be kinda scary. And can also set you on fire.” 

Daphne shook her head. “It’s not that, though, I just...I know he’s a traitor, but I didn’t like seeing him in chains.” Thanatos’ lips parted in surprise. Empathy for a titan? That was rare, and frowned upon. But, as the son of two titans, it touched him inside. He felt warm, even though it was so cold that it had begun snowing. 

“Is that snow?” Daphne looked up, watching the snowflakes falling gently down towards them. She extended her hand out and a snowflake landed on the tip of her finger. She looked around in wonderment. “I’ve never seen snow before! It’s too warm in the Mortal Realm.” 

Her eyes sparkled in the night, like the diamonds and gems that Hades crafted to carve out and build up the Neo-Underworld. Daphne was this force of sunshine, imported here from the Mortal Realm, gracing this dead place with the life of nature that made up her entire being. But those beguiling splashes of blue on her face, her neck and shoulder, were like wishful little hints that maybe she could thrive in a sunless place. If she brought life everywhere she went, if she found the Underworld to be as charming as she genuinely seemed to think it was, perhaps she would stay when her contract with Pomegranate Tech was up. Perhaps she really would like to spend more time with a Chthonic god the exact opposite of every single thing that she was. 

Daphne was oblivious to Thanatos’ inner musings, still enthralled by the snow falling all around them, starting to coat the roofs and sidewalks of the city. Her eyelashes were dewy with newly landed snowflakes, and Thanatos found it to be the most profound sight he’d ever seen. Daphne must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned to look at him. Their eyes met with an intensity, like an impact of an arrow through a heart. He felt as though his chest was being rearranged to make space for this fragile new feeling he couldn’t put a name to. His heart felt set to burst out of his chest. 

“Daphne, I - “ he began, but at that moment they were interrupted by the arrival of Hermes, swooping in out of nowhere and landing silently on the newly fallen snow. 

“Hi there, Thanatos!” he said cheerfully, unaware that he was disturbing anything. Perhaps it was for the best; Thanatos had no idea what he was even about to say. “Hey Daphne,” Hermes greeted. “I’ve got a letter for ya.” 

He held it out with a flourish and Daphne took it. 

“Welp...bye then!” Hermes took back off into the air, disappearing in a blur, his winged feet lightning fast.

Daphne opened the letter Hermes had given her, reading it quickly. “Oh.” She raised her eyebrows and looked up at Thanatos. “It’s a note from Apollo. He wants to take me to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that Apollo WILL NOT be assaulting Daphne in this fic. 
> 
> Yes, that Tower 4 line was a Lord of the Rings reference lol. 
> 
> If you don't know what laser discs were, google it and also go to sleep, because it's definitely past your bedtime lol. 
> 
> Is it clear that I'm basing the Underworld off of New York City? Thank you to VerdiWithin for coming up with "Atlas Square" as the Underworld equivalent of Times Square. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love to know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics I used for The Muses song, is actually from Panic! At the Disco's "Hallelujah." My inspiration for her dragging him to the dance floor was the dance scene in Final Fantasy VIII :)


End file.
